Two Best Friends?
by NirCele
Summary: Upon arriving in Valinor, Glorfindel is terribly excited to meet his old friend Ecthelion. There is someone who isn't too happy that this has happened, though...Erestor! What in Aman is going to happen when the two best friends of Glorfindel (who've never met each other before) face off! (Poor Glorfindel...) [Inspired and beta-d by the fabulous Sixty-four K!]


**In this, it's not like the movie. Elrond leaves later than Galadriel – about five years after King Elessar is crowned, and Glorfindel and Erestor go with him (and the rest of his house), though the twins stay behind to watch over their sister. It's a tad bit different than my usual 'verse, only because I usually think Glorfindel would have stayed with the twins until they sailed – but in this, Glorfindel has sailed early with Elrond.**

* * *

The first thing Glorfindel saw upon the shores of Valinor was the huge crowd.

There were so many people waiting there, all familiar, and it was hard to focus on one face. A few golden-haired people caught his eyes, most notably the Lady Galadriel, her arms slung about one of her brother's shoulders as she smiled with more freedom than he had ever seen in her before. His Lady, however – Lady Celebrían – was standing ever-so-close to the water, almost falling over the railing of the dock into the water as she watched her husband on the deck of the ship.

Elrond, practically bristling with nervous excitement, stood directly beside Glorfindel. Without warning, he leapt from the ship before it had even docked. He landed with a thump on the wharf and immediately caught up his wife in his arms, weeping and laughing openly. It was such a tender moment that Glorfindel had to look away – and that was when he saw him.

Tall, fair-faced, and dark hair glimmering with the diamonds woven into it, he looked just as magnificent as he had Ages ago, and he seemed just as excited as everyone else there, though he hadn't caught sight of Glorfindel yet.

The ship's bow came closer to the dock, and Glorfindel might have done the same as Elrond had if not for the person standing just beside him. He glanced over at the once-Chief Counselor to Lord Elrond, who stood quietly with a small smile upon his lips, his dark hair that had been neatly braided this morning whipping about his face.

"Nervous?" Glorfindel asked Erestor with a smile of his own.

The dark-eyed adviser – was he even an adviser anymore? - glanced at him, brushing back the strands of hair that flew into his eyes. "A bit, maybe," he said. "And you? You're meeting many old friends here today, yes?"

"Mm-hm," Glorfindel agreed, and turned back to look among the crowd again. This time when his gaze fell upon the silver-eyed Lord surrounded by many more other friends, the other noticed and his face broke into a broad grin.

"Fin!" The delighted shout rang out above the chatter of the crowds, and at that moment, the ship rocked gently as it came even with the walkway.

"Thel!" Glorfindel called back with just as much excitement. He couldn't hold back his eagerness anymore, and with a bright laugh, he bounded over the railing and landed lightly on the wooden planks. A few people stepped aside as he lunged toward the elf he had seen a moment ago, there was a silvery flash, and then he was caught up in a massive hug.

"Fin!" cried the other elf, pulling back finally and scanning his face, silver eyes merry. "Took you long enough!"

"Is that all you have to say?" Glorfindel said, laughing. "No words of greeting for your old friend?"

"You should have come faster; I've been waiting forever!" Ecthelion laughed. His hair falling like a river of black silk with diamonds tied into the braids, he gestured toward a lovely black-haired _elleth_ hugging an elf that had just descended from the ship. "You need to meet a few people!"

"Ohh," said Glorfindel with mock horror. "Don't tell me the famed Ecthelion has been snagged by some 'airy female'!"

"She's not airy, she's a darling," Ecthelion said, but Glorfindel caught a glimpse of true love in his eyes when he looked back at the slender elf.

"So!" said Ecthelion, draping an arm about his shoulders. "How's life gone without me, Fin? Terrible, I'm sure!"

"Oh yes, it was horrible without you, you rascal," Glorfindel joked, poking his old friend in the ribs and satisfied when he let out a yelp. They moved toward the ship that was slowly being unloaded, other elves moving easily out of their way. Glorfindel was happily surprised to find that he had fallen back into his easy banter with Ecthelion, though he wasn't shocked. Their friendship had been legendary, and he could only imagine what would have happened if they hadn't both fallen – but that wasn't something to think about now. It was time for friends and family to be reunited...somewhere to his left, he could still see Elrond catching his wife up in a kiss long-awaited.

"Glorfindel!" he heard, and then Erestor was hurrying down the just-lowered wood plank that led to the ship. He held a small satchel, probably stuffed with papers or books, in one hand, and brushing back his windswept hair with his other hand. "You couldn't wait?" said the elf in exasperation, shouldering past an inattentive Sindar – Glorfindel might have mentioned it was the rather famed Beleg Cúthalion, but he was too amused – and then Erestor came to an abrupt halt before Glorfindel, turning his gaze to Ecthelion.

Dark piercing eyes met laughing silver-eyed ones. At that second, Erestor stiffened visibly, and Glorfindel could feel Ecthelion tense beneath the arm thrown over his shoulders.

"Ah," said Glorfindel. "Erestor, this is Ecthelion, my bes..." He coughed. "My friend. Ecthelion, Erestor...also my friend."

"Ecthelion," Erestor greeted coolly.

"Erestor," Ecthelion said, his gaze not so merry anymore.

Glorfindel looked back and forth between the two, somewhat confused. "Have you met?"

"No," they said in unison, but their eyes were still locked. It almost seemed as if they were...

Glaring.

They were glaring at each other.

"Er...Thel," Glorfindel said, lowering his arm slowly from his friend's shoulders. "Thel, I think your lovely wife is calling you."

"Hm." Ecthelion didn't break his staredown with Erestor, but slowly backed away until a group of elves passed in front of him and he was lost from sight.

Glorfindel turned to the smug elf beside him. "Erestor! What was that all about?"

Erestor sniffed and smoothed his hair again. "Nothing, 'Fin.' Come on, let's go find where your accommodations are going to be, and then I can make sure it's not somewhere that's easily found." He turned, his black robes swishing, and headed for Lord Elrond.

Glorfindel saw Ecthelion staring at him from beside that same grey-eyed _elleth_ , and he sent him an apologetic smile before going after Erestor. This wouldn't be too much trouble, would it?

And oh, how he was wrong.

* * *

 **Everyone, give thanks to the fabulously wonderfully amazing** **Sixty-four K** **! She not only beta-d this story, she inspired it as well!**

 ***cheers for the fabulously wonderfully amazing** **Sixty-four K** *****

 **And…well, this might be just a one-shot, but if anyone wants it to be longer…I may consider it. Let me know what you think! (And don't forget to thank/cheer for** **Sixty-four K** **!)**


End file.
